


Finding Brian

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Swordnut Radio Podcast
Genre: Octopus, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How O'iishi found Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for one of my favorite podcasts!

It had been weeks since O'iishi had come to the small villeage. He was starting to get settled in, and a few places of the surrounding wilderness were still undiscovered.  
O'iishi had finally finished his studying for the day, and he had a bit of free time to explore a little. He made his way out of the town, not wanting to go too far.  
He somehow ended up in a swamp with lots of weeping willows and kudzu. When walking along, he almost tripped over something. He looked down to see a jar. Inside of it was murky black liquid, and something strange set at the bottom. O'iishi knew it was stupid, but he was curious. He picked up the jar and brought it closer to his face, inspecting it.  
He screamed rather embarrassingly when something that looked very much like a tentacle pressed against the glass. This caused O'iishi to toss the jar back onto the soft and soggy ground. The tentacle retreated quickly and O'iishi frowned. How was this thing still alive?  
O'iishi kneeled down and ran his finger along the jar lightly, knowing that tapping the glass would most likely scare the poor thing. He wanted to see the whole thing. He continued until ever so slowly the tentacle came tentatively back into view. O'iishi kept stroking the side until all eight tentacles could be seen, then he stopped moving his finger and waited for the octopus to come fully into view.  
Eventually it did, though it more so slammed its own face against the side of the jar. This caused O'iishi to jump back in fear, and the octopi disappeared back into the murky water again. O'iishi knew he had fucked up again. He had scared the little guy again, the chances of him reappearing the same way seemed much lower now. O'iishi took the jar and headed back to town. If he had any chance of befriending this octopus, he would need to do so back in town, because it was starting to get late.  
O'iishi made his way back to the Inn he was staying at, made his way to his room, shut the door behind him and locked it. He set the jar down on the floor and retrieved a large and deep bowl full of clean water. O'iishi briefly wondered how the little octopus would handle the change in water, but if he had survived in the type of water he was in now, he assumed he could live in clean water.  
Carefully, O'iishi picked up the jar and unscrewed the rusted lid, he peered inside, and saw the little guy cowering at the bottom, his face a mask of panic.  
"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." O'iishi reached a finger toward the creature who stared with wide eyes. O'iishi didn't move and slowly the octopi moved to him, a tentacle reaching up to poke the pad of his finger cautiously, the octopus kept staring at O'iishi the whole time, his blue eyes visible through the black water. Oiishi had thought it would have taken a bit more effort to coax the octopus out, but he had misjudged the eagerness the creature had at wanting to get out. Apparently the little guy deemed O'iishi trustworthy, because he was wrapping all of his tiny tentacles around O'iishi's finger, eager to be removed from the disgusting water.  
O'iishi watched in rapt attention, the tiny octopus had brown skin, and shocking blue eyes, along with eight blue tentacles with red suckers at the the bottom, which were currently wrapping themselves around O'iishi's hand. The little guy pulled himself up until he sat in the palm of O'iishi's hand, staring with the same amount of attention and curiosity O'iishi was giving the octopus. O'iishi's eyes traced the tentacles with extreme curiosity, he wanted to touch them but didn't want to make the octopus feel threatened. As if sensing O'iishi's thoughts, the tiny octopus squeaked and a strange wetness started. running down O'iishi's wrist. He stared at the black liquid trailing down his skin and knew the creature had inked, whether in alarm or excitement, O'iishi didn't know. O'iishi's attention was brought back to the octopus when he cooed in distress, his face apologetic and ashamed.  
"Hey, Its ok, I know you can't help it." Obviously the little octopus couldn't understand him, but O'iishi's tone of voice seemed to calm him slightly. Nothing happened for a while, O'iishi seemed to have completely forgetting about the water in the bowl, too enraptured by the new, seemingly harmless creature in his hand.  
O'iishi was Jolted out of his thoughts suddenly, when the creature decided to start climbing up his arm with his very wet tentacles. The octopus studied every area of skin he climbed on until he made it to O'iishi's shoulder, he then stopped for a moment but continued his journey until he sat on O'iishi's head. O'iishi felt the tentacles curling into his hair tightly and a loud purring followed. He walked over to a wall mirror that was in the room and found that the octopus had made a nest in the middle of his hair and was sleeping, with a happy look on his face. Never had O'iishi thought this would be part of his life. Killing monster, sure, why not, but having an octopus cuddling in his hair was a whole new level of weird. Oh well, who was he to stand in the way of fate? O'iishi knew his new octopus friend would need a name, and Brian seemed fitting.


End file.
